The worth of a heart
by Redemerald6
Summary: years have passed since jim's adventure. Now, as his life hangs by a tread, his daughter must find a way to pay for him to get an artificial heart with in the span of a week. With the help of old friends, she may yet see him well.
1. Chapter 1

The worth of a heart.

Chapter 1: A daughter's duty to her father.

I don't own treasure planet.

Sliverstar pov

I ran around the Benbow taking orders "Yes, more juice. One moment; Oh take a seat, I'll be there in a moment." I got frustrated and turned to the stairs "DAD, WOULD GET DOWN HERE AND HELP A GIRL OUT?" when dad didn't respond I turned and went to the kitchen.

My name is Sliverstar, I'm sixteen. I've been here since I was born. My dad, James Hopkins, owned the Benbow since grandma passed.

"Ben, have you seen Dad? I need some help out here. We're packed." I asked the robot as I sat down for a moment. "Sorry, Star, I forgot to tell you. He went solar-surfing a little bit ago." He responded. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Ben turned and gave me a worried look "You okay, Star? You look a bit pale." I smiled "I always look pale. I rarely go out."

Just then, Dad and morph came in looking pleased with their trip. I put my hands on my hips. Dad looked at me and his smile faltered "Uhoh, Morph, what did we do this time? She's giving us the look mom gave us when we got into trouble." I sighed again and sat down holding my head. "We're packed and she's exhausted because she tried to wait the tables alone again." said Amelia coming in. I groaned and lay don't on the table.

Jim pov

I rubbed the back of my neck. Star seemed to think it was her duty to do something to help keep the Benbow afloat. Despite today, we haven't been getting near as much money as we did when mom was around. We could barely make ends meet. I looked at my only child and smiled when I saw she was peacefully asleep. I scooped her up and turned to the room "I'll take her to bed, could you all help around the tables?" they nodded and I left.


	2. Chapter 2

The worth of a heart.

Chapter 2: A father's duty to his daughter.

Silverstar pov

I sat up in bed and groaned. I remembered passing out on the table in the kitchen. Dad must have brought me to my room. I looked out my window. It was night time. I sighed and went down stairs. "Dad?" I called to the room at large. I figured he was asleep and went to go back upstairs when there was a knock at the door. "One moment, please!" I called tightening my robe.

I opened the door to find a spider like man standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Hoppkins?" I nodded "Yes, are you looking for my father?" I asked cautiously, not opening the door all the way. "Yes, I'm looking for James Hoppkins." I nodded. "DAD, IT'S FOR YOU!" I called.

When there was no answer I rolled my eyes and whistled for Morph. The sleepy pink blob floated over to me and chirped. "Hey, Morph, think you can get dad for me?" Morph saluted and flew away chittering happily.

Dad came down the stairs. "Hey, Star, who's there?" I shrugged "He's looking for you?" I opened the door to find a laser gun pointed at me. I backed away quickly with a scream. Dad pulled me to him and shielded me. "Scroop?!" he cried in horror "Close, I'm told I resemble my father." Dad pushed me behind him. "What do you want?"

The man smirked "I originally came to hurt you by shooting you, but…" his eyes fell on me "Some how I think it would hurt you more to lose her." The ray was pointed at me again. Dad stepped between us. "Over my dead body." Another smirk "Fine, I'll take you both." And he fired at my dad. The beam hit him in the chest and he fell. I screamed and looked up at the man with teary eyes. His gun was at my chest as well. He pulled the trigger and it hit.., my crystal pendent under my shirt. The beams flew every where and one hit the man.

The next thing I knew, policebots were in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The worth of a heart.

Chapter 3: An old cyborg's duty to a friend.

I don't own Treasure Planet.

* * *

Silverstar pov

I sat in the hospital quietly. Morph flew around me trying to make me smile. He would chirp, make silly faces, and take funny forms, but still my mind never strayed from the fact that my father was dying in a hospital bed. I buried my face in my hands and tried not to cry. Why hadn't Father been wearing his solar crystal? Why? Morph chirped and rubbed against my face. I looked up at him and giggled a bit as he pulled out big eyes.

We sat there for a long time before anything happened. Suddenly, Morph looked around and flew off quickly. "Morph!" I yelped running after him. "Morph, come back!"

Silver pov

I had come to Montressor to visit Jim and see how he was. But, my leg started acting up, so I ended up here at the local hospital. I was sitting in a chair when I heard a familiar chirping followed by a call. Morph rounded the corner and looked down the hall it came from. Then, flew toward me chirping like mad. "Morph! Morph, get back here you trouble maker!" called a voice. The owner of the voice rounded the corner as Morph had. It was a girl, about sixteen. She had long chestnut brown hair tied back in a half up-half down style. Her eye were bluer then the clearest skies. She ran over and caught Morph. "Gotcha!" she yelped.

I knew that look of triumph. I had seen it on Jim's face on very few occasions. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say I'm lookin' at a Hopkins." I laughed. Her eyes went to me and she nodded. "Silverstar Hopkins, at your service." she offered me her and and I shook it. "How is Jimbo, eh? Haven't seen in a cupa years." the light in her eyes faded and looked away. "Not so good. He's why we're here." I felt fear creep into my heart. "What's happened, Lass? Come and tell and old cyborg." she sat down and told me about Scroop's son coming and he shot her father. "WHY WASN'T HE WEARING HIS SOLAR CRYSAL! IT WOULD HAVE REFRACTED THE BEAM LIKE MINE HAD!" she cried into her hands.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed "Now see here, Lass. What happened is in no way your fault. And, I'm sure your father will be fine." she shook her head. "You don't understand. He needs an artificial heart. But, we can't afford one. If we don't find him one in a week he's. . ." she shook her head in despair. I could seem to find the words to fix that. So I just placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you where I can, little tike. I owe your father a great debt and I plan to see it paid." it was my duty to an old friend.


End file.
